bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VegjeTregime
VegjeTregime is BoyInCharge55's version of the Albanian dub of VeggieTales. It was distributed from 1996-2006 by Big Green International on VHS and early/mid DVD's before giving the rights to Word Entertainment from late 2006-present. However, Big Green International continues to distribute the series in Albania, albeit only in mass markets. The Albanian dub of the Qubo series can be seen on Çufo in Albania and Kosovo, airing on the network on May 8, 2008. When using SAP on both channels, the original English version can be accessed. The series was dubbed at Big Green Productions Albania (credited as Big Green Productions) from 1996-2003 before giving the rights to "AA" Film Company in Albania (although using the same voice cast) starting with An Easter Carol. Visual editing takes place at Big Green Productions in the United States. Unlike some dubs on Çufo, this dub is licensed and authorized by Big Idea. Translations and Voices Quotes *"Hej, fëmijët, dhe mirëseardhje në VegjeTregime!" -Bob (beginning of certain episodes) *"Perëndia ju bëri të veçantë dhe ai ju do shumë!" -Bob (end of episodes) *"Unë jam ai hero!" -LarryBoy (any episode he appears in) Episodes *Ku Është Perëndia Kur Kam F-Frikë? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Perëndia Dëshiron Që Unë t'i Fal Ato!?! (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) *A Jeni Fqinje e Mi? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Raku, Saku dhe Beni (Rack, Shack & Benny) *David dhe Turshi Gjigand (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Lodër që Shpëtoi Krishtlindjet (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Një Koleksion Këngësh Qesharake/Këngë Shumë Budallenj! (A Very Silly Sing-Along/Very Silly Songs!) *Leri-Djali! dhe Gënjejnë nga Hapësira e Jashtme! (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Josh dhe Muri i Madh! (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madam Boronicë (Madame Blueberry) *Fundi i Këngëve Qesharake? (The End of Silliness?) *VegjeTregime: Krishtlindjet Spektakolare! (VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular) (NOTE: Only seen on Çufo) *Leri-Djali dhe Farë e Keqe e Thashethemeve (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosën (King George and the Ducky) *Esther... Vajza Që u Bë Mbretëreshë (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Mirësi Viking Lajol (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Numërimi i Fundit i Këngëve pa Kuptim (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Luanët, Barinjtë dhe Bbretëreshat (Zoti Im!) (Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!)) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Ngrihuni, Qëndroni të Gjatë, dhe Qëndroni të Fortë! (Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong!) *Jona: Këndojini Këngë së Bashku dhe më Shumë! (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Ylli i Krishtlindjeve (The Star of Christmas) *Bota e Mrekullueshme e Auto-Argëtim! (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Balada e Jozefit të Vogël (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Fryma e Pashkëve (An Easter Carol) *Tregim e Një Snudel (A Snoodle's Tale) *Paketa Vlera Superhero e Bumblyburg (The Bumblyburg Superhero Value Pack) *Funksioni i dyfishtë për pushime (Holiday Double Feature) *Mbledhja e Plotë Silly Song (The Complete Silly Song Collection) *Bob dhe Leri në Si Për të Nxjerrë! (Bob and Larry's How to Draw!) *Sumo e Operës (Sumo of the Opera) *Dukë dhe Lufta e Madhe me Byrekë (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Kuk dhe Kërkimi për Furçën e Flokëve të Sansonit (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Kryezoti i Fasuleve (Lord of the Beans) *Anglisht me një Omelet (Englishman with an Omelet) *Sheerluck Holmes dhe Sundimtari i Artë (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Leri-Djali dhe Molle e Keqe (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Këndoni së Bashku: Bëj Mu-Shu (Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo) *Këndoni së Bashku: Valle e Kastravec (Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber) *Gideon: Luftëtar Tubë (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Këndoni së Bashku: Unë e Dua Buzët e Mia (Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips) *Moisiu dhe Ikja e Madhe (Moe and the Big Exit) *Këndoni së Bashku: Unë Mund të Jem Miku Yt (Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend) *Perëndia ju Bëri Të Veçantë (God Made You Special) *Magjistari i Mrekullueshëm i Haz (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Këndojini Këngë së Bashku dhe më Shumë! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More!) *Mësime nga Sirtari i Çorapeve (Lessons from the Sock Drawer) *Shpëtimi i Madh i Lumit të Domate Sawyer dhe Huckleberry Lari (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abrahami dhe Premtimi i Mrekullueshëm (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Heronjtë e Biblës! Një Foshnje, Tjë Kërkim dhe të Egra Perëndimi! (Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West!) *Minnesota Kuk dhe Kërkimi i Ombrellës së Noes (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Shën Nikolla: Një Histori e Dhënies së Gëzueshme (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Qesharakëm Pak Gjë Quhet Dashuri (Silly Little Thing Called Love) *Pistastëk: Djali i Vogël që Nuk e Bëri (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Bizëmbël Bukuri (Sweetpea Beauty) *Është një Jetë Kuptimplotë (It's a Meaningful Life) *Te Lumtur se Bashku! (Happy Together!) *Atë Natë para Pashkëve (Twas The Night Before Easter) *Princesha dhe Këngëtarja i Pop (Princess and the Popstar) *Leri Mëson të Dëgjojë (Larry Learns to Listen) *Bob Jep një Dorë Ndihmëse (Bob Lends a Helping Hand) *Djalë i Vogël Baterist (The Little Drummer Boy) *Perëndia ju Do Shumë (God Loves You Very Much) *Nëse unë Këndoj një Këngë Qesharake... (If I Sang a Silly Song...) *Robin Gud Burrat e Tij të Keq (Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men) *Princesha e Pavlerë (The Penniless Princess) *Të Vegjlit Njerëz të Bëjnë Shumë Gjëra të Mëdha (Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!) *Liga e Perimeve të Pabesueshme (The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Le ta Duam Njëri-Tjetrin! (Lettuce Love One Another!) *Shtëpia e Vogël që Qëndruan (The Little House That Stood) *MakLeri dhe Beteja e Tmerrshme e Djathit (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Gëzuar Leri dhe Dritën e Vërtetë të Krishtlindjeve (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Perimet e Hapësirës: Kopër i Kufijve (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Ethe e Selino e Natës (Celery Night Fever) *Bukuri dhe Panxhar (Beauty and the Beet) *Arka e Noes (Noah's Ark) Movies *Jona: Një Film i VegjeTregime (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Një Film i VegjeTregime (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Lessons *Një mësim në trajtimin e frikës (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?/The League of Incredible Vegetables) *Një mësim në falje (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!/The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's/Celery Night Fever) *Një mësim në dashurimin e të afërmit tënd (Are You My Neighbor?) *Një mësim në trajtimin e presionit të kolegëve (Rack, Shack & Benny) *Një mësim në vetëvlerësim (Dave and the Giant Pickle/A Snoodle's Tale) *Një mësim për të treguar të vërtetën (Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space!) *Një mësim në bindje (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Një mësim në mirënjohje (Madame Blueberry) *Një mësim në fuqinë e fjalëve (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Një mësim rreth egoizmit (King George and the Ducky) *Një mësim në guxim (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) *Një mësim në ndarje (Lyle the Kindly Viking/Englishman with an Omelet) *Një mësim në përballimin e vështirësive (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Një mësim në këmbëngulje (Sumo of the Opera) *Një mësim në dashurinë e familjes suaj (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Një mësim në trajtimin e dhunuesve (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Një mësim në përdorimin e dhuratave tuaja (Lord of the Beans) *Një mësim në miqësi (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Një mësim në luftën kundër tundimit (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Një mësim në besimin e Perëndisë (Gideon: Tuba Warrior/Noah's Ark) *Një mësim në ndjekjen e udhëzimeve (Moe and the Big Exit) *Një mësim për të ndihmuar të tjerët (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Një mësim në durim (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Një mësim në besim (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Një mësim në dëgjimin e prindërve tuaj (Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Një Mësim rreth Bukurisë së Vërtetë (Sweetpea Beauty) *Një mësim në përmbajtjen (It's a Meaningful Life) *Një mësim në të qenit vetë (Princess and the Popstar) *Një mësim në trajtimin e lënduar (Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men) *Një mësim në vlerë të vërtetë (The Penniless Princess) *Një mësim në zgjedhjen e mirë (The Little House That Stood) *Një mësim për t'u bashkuar me të tjerët (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) *Një mësim në fuqinë e ndarjes (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Një mësim në dashuri të pakushtëzuar (Beauty and the Beet) Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Mirë se erdhët në botën e VegjeTregime. Çfarë ndodh kur pesë-vjeçari Junior Shpargel shikon një film Frankencelery që është pak shumë i frikshëm për të? A do të mësojë se Perëndia është më i madh se çdo gjë që mund të ketë frikë? Dhe ç'të themi për Danielin dhe gropën e luanëve? Danieli e gjen veten në vështirësi të thella me mbretin e mbretit. A do të shpëtojë me jetën e tij? A do ta shpëtojë Perëndia atë nga luanët e egër? God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Hidhni një sy vreshtat e zemërimit. Çfarë fitoni kur një varg vreshtash shumë i çuditshëm tallet me Junior Shpargel? Mund babai i Junior-it të tregojë rrushi gabimin e rrugëve të tyre? Pastaj, në lagjen Leri! A mund të mbijetojnë veggjet duke u mbërthyer në një ishull tropikal? A do ta falë ndonjëherë kapiteni Leri? Dhe sa contraptions mund të profesorit të ndërtuar nga bambu dhe coconuts? Are You My Neighbor? Leri Kastrati është grabitur nga banditët! A do të ndihmojnë miqtë e tij, ose do të ndihmojnë të vijnë nga dikush i papritur? Pastaj shikoni pagurs duhet të jetë i çmendur! Junior Shpargel duhet të shpëtojë USS Applepies para se një meteor gjigant shkatërron atë në copa! A do të ketë sukses para se të jetë tepër vonë? Rack, Shack and Benny Raku, Saku dhe Beni janë thënë nga prindërit e tyre që të mos hanë shumë ëmbëlsira. Për fat të keq, atyre u është ofruar një numër i pakufizuar i bunnies me çokollatë! Dhe kur Z. Nezër vendos të ndërtojë një lepur gjigant me çokollatë, a do të detyrohen të përkulen në të apo do të hidhen në furrën e zjarrtë? Gjeni se tre vëllezër zbulojnë se është e rëndësishme të ngriteni për atë që është e drejtë. Dave and the Giant Pickle A ndiheni vërtet sikur keni qenë shumë pak për të bërë diçka të madhe? Kështu mendon Davidi kur vëllezërit e tij e lënë atë për të mbrojtur vendin e tyre. Kur një kërcelli gjigant i kërcënon ata, a ka dikush mjaft të madh për të shkuar kundër tij? Do të vijë dikush në shpëtim? Mos humbisni një sekondë! Gjithashtu përmban një prezantim të një superhero të ri, i cili shkon me emrin: "Leri-Djali!" The Toy That Saved Christmas Very Silly Songs! Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! Josh and the Big Wall! Ndodhur me një mur gjigant të ruajtur nga dy bizele të bezdisshëm, a duhet Josha dhe miqtë tanë të bëjnë gjërat rrugën e tyre ose rrugën e Perëndisë? Gjeni se si Josh zbulon se bindja ka shpërblimet e saj! Madame Blueberry The End of Silliness? Jo i kënaqur me atë që ndodhi në "Josh dhe Murin e Madh" gjatë "Kënga e Cebut", Arçëbald vendosi që ishte koha për të anuluar përgjithmonë këngët e pafundme të Leri, duke lënë Leri mbytur vuajtjet e tij në një sallë akullore! Me tifozët e zemëruar, a duhet ta bindin Arçëbaldin që t'i kthejë këngët? Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Junior dhe Lora gjejnë sa lehtë bëhen thashethemet kur ata tregojnë një gënjeshtër për butlerin e Leri-Djali, Alfred. Së shpejti, ajo merr më të mëdha dhe më të mëdha se ajo ishte në formën e një farë e keqe! A mundet Leri-Djali të ndalojë thashethemet dhe farë e keqe para se dikush të lëndohet? King George and the Ducky Një mbret i quajtur George ka gjithçka që një mbret mund të dëshirojë dhe më shumë. Ai veçanërisht i pëlqen të marrë banjot me rosat e tij. Megjithatë, nuk është e mjaftueshme për këtë mbret! Ai ndodh që të ketë çdo të vetme në mbretërinë e tij! A do të mësojë të mendojë për të tjerët përpara se të gjithë të kthehen kundër tij? Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Mbreti ka vendosur se ishte koha për të gjetur një mbretëreshë të re! Një vajzë e vogël e quajtur Esther e sheh si sfidë të qëndrojë kundër popullit të saj dhe të bëjë atë që është e drejtë. Lyle the Kindly Viking Ndërkohë që të gjithë shokët e tij po vjedhin, Lajol nuk ndihet si ai. Përkundrazi, ai është më i interesuar të kthehet! Është një gënjeshtër spektakolare ku Vegjetikët zbulojnë se ndarja na merr më shumë nga ajo që ne me të vërtetë duam - miq! The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Join Pirates që bëjnë asgjë, dhe të gjithë miqtë e tyre në një konkurrencë këngë kënge! Cila këngë do të jetë numri një? Shikoni për veten tuaj si ju pëlqejnë këngë të tilla si "Lugina dhe kastravec", "I love buzët e mia", "Hat Lartë e Lartë e Mëndafshit", dhe më shumë! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) Së pari, Danieli e gjen veten në vështirësi të thella me mbretin e mbretit. A do të shpëtohet ai me jetën e tij? A do ta shpëtojë Perëndia atë nga luanët e egër? Atëherë, me të vërtetë ndiheni sikur keni qenë shumë pak për të bërë diçka të madhe? Kështu që Davidi mendon kur vëllezërit e tij e lënë atë për të mbrojtur vendin e tyre. Kur një kërcell i madh kërcënon ata, a ka ndonjë njeri aq të madh sa të shkojë kundër tij? Do të vijë dikush në shpëtim? Mos humbisni një sekondë! Ajo gjithashtu përmban një prezantim të një superhero të re të quajtur "Leri-Djali!" Dhe së fundi, mbreti ka vendosur se ishte koha për të gjetur një mbretëreshë të re! Një vajzë e vogël e quajtur Esther e sheh si sfidë të qëndrojë kundër popullit të saj dhe të bëjë atë që është e drejtë. Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! Së pari, Lari Kastrati u plaçkit nga banditët! A do t'i ndihmojnë miqtë e tij, apo do ta ndihmojnë atë të vijë nga dikush i papritur? Pastaj, Raku, Saku dhe Ben u thanë prindërve të tyre që të mos hanë shumë ëmbëlsira. Për fat të keq, u ofrohet një numër i pakufizuar i bunnies me çokollatë! Dhe kur z. Nezer vendos të ndërtojë një lepur gjigant me çokollatë, a do të detyrohet të përkulet ose të hidhet në furrën e zjarrtë? Zbuloni se tre vëllezër e gjejnë të rëndësishme të ngriteni për atë që është e drejtë. Dhe së fundi, pengoheshin me një mur gjigant të ruajtur nga dy bizele bezdisshëm, a duhet Josha dhe miqtë tanë të bëjnë gjërat rrugën e tyre ose rrugën e Perëndisë? Gjeni se si Josh zbulon se bindja ka shpërblimet e saj! Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Star of Christmas The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! The Ballad of Little Joe An Easter Carol Si shpërblim për djegien e teatrit të tij, Cavis dhe Millward janë parë duke punuar në fabrikën e Ebenezer Nezër! Për fat të keq, Ebenezer as nuk pëlqen Pashkët. Gjithçka që kujdeset për Pashkën është se njerëzit shkojnë në kishë dhe nuk blejnë vezët e tij! Mund Cavis, Millward dhe një kuti muzike engjëlli bind Ebenezer është Pashkët është më e rëndësishme se karamele dhe vezë? A Snoodle's Tale The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack Bob and Larry's How to Draw! Sumo of the Opera Holiday Double Feature The Complete Silly Song Collection Duke and the Great Pie War Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Lord of the Beans Englishman with an Omelet Ndërsa një anglez dhe një perime Suedeze luftojnë për disa banane dhe luleshtrydhe, a doni të dini se si është shpikur omeleta? Shikoni se hedhja e VegjeTregime tregoni histori dhe këndoni këngë për ushqimin tuaj të preferuar. Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon: Tuba Warrior Moe and the Big Exit Në këtë vazhdim të filmit perëndimor "Ballada e vogël e Jozefit", Moe, e cila është fshehur si i panjohuri i vetmuar, është thirrur për të udhëhequr popullin e tij nga Dodgeball City. Së bashku, ai duhet të mësojë se ajo që ai ka qenë në të gjitha forcat e tij nuk do ta marrë atë kudo. A mund të ketë sukses? A do t'i trembë të gjithë njerëzit në qytet fshatin e tij të kafshëve të buallit? Gjeni se kur kthehemi në Perëndimin e Vjetër në "Moisiun dhe ikjen e madhe"! God Made You Special Kur Bob ka një krizë të mos ndihet i veçantë, ai i kujtoi mënyrat e shumta që Perëndia e bëri atë të veçantë nëpërmjet tregimeve të "Davidit dhe Kungullit Giant", "The Pagurs Must Be Crazy" dhe "The Story of a Snusel" si dhe dy këngë të reja: "Bellybutton" dhe "The Yodeling Veteriner i Alpeve". The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Lessons from the Sock Drawer Kur një kec i shkruan Bobit dhe Lerit një dilemë rreth llojllojshmërisë së tij të përkëdhelur, hedhja dhe ekuipazhi i Vegjëtregimit kalojnë nëpër vaults dhe tregojnë disa tregime të preferuara dhe këngë të tilla si "Omeleta", "Laguna e Lerit", " General Major General "dhe shumë më tepër. Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Abe and the Amazing Promise Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Minesota Kuk (Lari kastravec) humbet një peshk trofe të çmuar gjatë një kërkimi aventureske në disa qepë të gjelbërta. Por kur heroi ynë mëson mbi ombrellën spektakolare që dikur e bëri atë shi, ai fillon të bëhet i pamposhtur. Kërkimi bëhet i ndërlikuar kur vëllai i binjakëzuar i profesorit Rattan ka nevojë për skemat e tij! A mund të njihet Minesota mënyra për të qeshur nga të gjithë? Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving Silly Little Thing Called Love Pistachio – The Little Boy That Woodn't Sweetpea Beauty It's a Meaningful Life Happy Together! Twas The Night Before Easter Princess and the Popstar Larry Learns to Listen Bob Lends a Helping Hand The Little Drummer Boy God Loves You Very Much If I Sang a Silly Song... Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men The Penniless Princess Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! The League of Incredible Vegetables Lettuce Love One Another! The Little House That Stood MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Celery Night Fever Beauty and the Beet Noah's Ark Books *Bob dhe Leri's ABCs (Bob and Larry's ABCs) *Sa Perime? (How Many Veggies?) *Ngjyrat e Fëmijë (Junior's Colors) *Format e Gjyshit (Pa Grape's Shapes) *Arçëbald Mëson Gjëra të Kundërta (Archibald's Opposites) *Koha me Tom (Time for Tom) *Perëndia ju Bëri Të Veçantë (God Made You Special) *Perëndia ju Do Shumë (God Loves You Very Much) *Leri Mëson të Dëgjojë (Larry Learns to Listen) *Bob Jep një Dorë...Ndihmëse? (Bob Lends a Helping...Hand?) *Fëmijë dhe Lora Ndajini viti së Bashku (Junior and Laura Share the Year Together) *Thuaj Faleminderit me Bizele! (Peas and Thank You!) *Ku Është Perëndia Kur Kam F-Frikë? (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Mbreti Xhorxh dhe Rosat e Tij (King George and his Duckies) *Mirësi Viking Lajol (Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Ylli i Krishtlindjeve (The Star of Christmas) *Balada e Jozefit të Vogël (The Ballad of Little Joe) *Fryma e Pashkëve (An Easter Carol) *Tregim e Një Snudel (A Snoodle's Tale) *Shën Nikolla: Një Histori e Dhënies së Gëzueshme (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Libri i Shënimeve të Biblës (Bible Storybook) *VegjeTregime: Super Komike (VeggieTales Super Comics) Albums *VegjeKëngët (VeggieTunes) *Një Krishtlindje Shumë e Lumtur (A Very Veggie Christmas) *VegjeKëngët 2 (VeggieTunes 2) *Leri-Djalë: Fonogrami (Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët: Një Mbretëreshë, Një Mbret dhe një Boronicë (VeggieTunes: A Queen, A King, and a Very Blueberry) *Këngët e mëngjesit të së dielës së Bob dhe Leri (Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs) *Junior's Bedtime Këngët (Junior's Bedtime Songs) *Jonah 'Overboard Sing-Along (Jonah's Overboard Sing-Along) *Partia e Bob dhe Leri's Backyard (Bob and Larry's Backyard Party) *Pirateria e Pirates 'e Fun (Pirates' Boatload of Fun) *Jona: Muzikë Zyrtare e Filmit (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack) *A kemi marrë një shfaqje për ju: 10 Vitet e Hits Vegjetariane më të Madh (Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years Of VeggieTales) *O Vegje, Ku je ti? (O Veggie, Where Art Thou?) *Në Rrugën me Bob dhe Leri (On the Road with Bob and Larry) *Këngë për Playtime të Junior (Junior's Playtime Songs) *Këngët e Bob dhe Leri's Campfire (Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs) *VegjeKëngët 4 (VeggieTunes 4) *VegjeRocks! (VeggieRocks!) *Më shumë këngë të së dielës në mëngjes me Bob dhe Leri (More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry) *Këngët e Toddlerit të Bob dhe Leri (Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs) *VegjeKëngët: Edicioni i Kolektorit (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2005 edition) *Pema e Krishtlindjeve Incredible Singing (The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree) *Këngët e adhurimit (VeggieTales Worship Songs) *Një Pashkë Shumë e Lumtur (A Very Veggie Easter) *Bob dhe Leri Këndoni 70-tat (Bob and Larry Sing the 70s) *Boyz në lavamanë (Boyz in the Sink) *Rock-a-Bye Vegje (Rock-a-Bye Veggie) *Piratët Që Nuk Bëjnë Asgjë: Muzikë Zyrtare e Filmit (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Soundtrack) *VegjeKëngët: Edicioni i Dytë i Kolektorit (Hits Vegetais Vol. 1) (2007 edition) *Christian Hit Music (Christian Hit Music) *Vegjetariane Hits Greatest (VeggieTales Greatest Hits) *Këngët Qesharake Nr. 1 (Silly Songs No. 1) *25 këngë të Preferuara nga VegjeTregime (25 Favorite Very Veggie Tunes) *25 Këngët e Preferuar të së Dielës Shkollore (25 Favorite Sunday School Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuara të Krishtlindjeve (25 Favorite Christmas Songs) *25 Këngëtkëngë të Preferuara të Ninave (25 Favorite Lullaby Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuara të Veprimit (25 Favorite Action Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuar të Foshnjës (25 Favorite Toddler Songs) *Bob dhe Leri Këngëtarët e 80- (Bob and Larry Sing the 80s) *Këngët e Bizërxhit për Vajzat (Sweetpea's Songs for Girls) *25 Këngë të Preferuara Qesharake (25 Favorite Silly Songs) *Këngët për një Princeshë (Songs for a Princess) *Bob dhe Leri Këndojnë Këngë të Vendit (Bob and Larry Go Country) *25 Koha e preferuar e udhëtimit Këngët (25 Favorite Travel Time Songs) *25 Këngët e Preferuara të Biblës (25 Favorite Bible Songs) Gallery DUBLIMI1.png|Dubbing notice from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (original dub) DUBLIMI1REDUB.png|Dubbing notice from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (redub) DUBLIMI2.png|Dubbing notice from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (original dub) DUBLIMI2REDUB.png|Dubbing notice from God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (redub) Category:VeggieTales Category:International